


Old Movies

by EllaWorm11



Category: Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWorm11/pseuds/EllaWorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe finds 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Movies

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to International Fanworks Day :)  
> Contains 'Guardians of the Galaxy' spoilers!

“Whatcha watchin’?” Wash asked, striding into the room and collapsing onto the couch, half on top of his wife. 

Zoe laughed, shoving him into a more comfortable position. “Old movie Kaylee and River found.” 

“Mm.” Wash commented, adjusting his head in her lap. “What movie? Anything good?” 

Zoe reached for the case. “Guardians of the Galaxy” she said. “Haven’t decided if I like it yet.” 

“Hm.” Wash wondered. “Well, your judgment is law.” He grinned, and watched her face for her smile. 

They watched the whole thing, cuddling quietly, and Zoe cried when the pilots died.

“Good movie.” She decided.


End file.
